


Ripples in the Deep -- Art

by Undomiel5



Series: Ripples in the Deep [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Pictures, The Asgard, The Furlings, The Nox - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undomiel5/pseuds/Undomiel5
Summary: Ripples in the Deep, as has already been described in the first chapters and will continue to be revealed in future chapters, describes a very new and foreign culture and world. To aid readers, pictures will be posted, depicting characters and place. These pictures might not depict those characters or places exactly but will at least depict the inspiration behind them.





	1. Sujanha

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer #1: Stargate SG-1 does not belong to me. I only own the plot of Ripples in the Deep, the madeup culture of the Furlings, and a number of original characters.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: None of these pictures belong to me. All these pictures have been found on Uncle Google or on Stargate Wikia.


	2. Ruarc




	3. Ragnar




	4. Furling Acropolis




	5. Furlings Gardens in Uslisgas

* * *

 


	6. Blue Flamed Lamps




	7. High Council Buildings -- Doors




	8. Sujanha #2




	9. Sujanha's Home

 

 

 


	10. Sujanha & Alaric -- Eyes




	11. Uslisgas




	12. Rho Trunec's People -- 'The Lapiths'




	13. The Iprysh




	14. Anarr




	15. Furling Library

> 


	16. Furling Galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Furlings' Galaxy lies halfway (or so) between Leo A and NGC 3109


	17. Dovahkiin




End file.
